Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to fabrication of field-effect transistors, and more particularly, to fabrication of high-voltage field-effect transistors.
Background
High-voltage field-effect transistors (HVFETs) may be used in a variety of different circuit applications, such as power conversion circuits. For example, a HVFET may be used as a power switch in a power conversion circuit. Example power converter topologies including a HVFET power switch may include, but are not limited to, non-isolated power converter topologies (e.g., a buck converter or boost converter) and isolated power converter topologies (e.g., a flyback converter).
A HVFET may be subjected to high voltages and currents during operation in a power conversion circuit. For example, HVFETs may be subjected to hundreds of volts (e.g., 700-800 V) during operation. Accordingly, HVFETs may be designed to have high breakdown voltages. HVFETs may also be designed to have a relatively low ON resistance in order to minimize conduction losses during operation of the power conversion circuit.
Corresponding reference numerals may indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in commercially feasible embodiments are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of the various embodiments of the present disclosure.